


We Young

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: johnny:when did you realize that you didn’t love me anymoretail:when i learned that you eat cereal out of a mug





	We Young

**taeil:** >sent my niece to johnny’s house last night  
 **taeil:** >refuses to address me as anything but panini head now

 **tenjamin:** you let a three year old watch kitchen nightmares

 **johnny:** it was censored  
 **johnny:** panini head was probably the worst thing she even heard

_**nakamoto yuta** changed **taeil** to **panini head**_

**panini head:** why are you like this

_**panini head** changed his name to **tail**_

**tail:** fuck

_**tail** changed his name to **taeil**_

_**sicheng** changed **taeil** to **tail**_

**sicheng:** but why did you give your niece to johnny

 **tail:** because doyoung was busy

 **sicheng:** what

 **tail:** i thought you had to work today

 **nakamoto yuta:** he’s quarantined

 **tenjamin:** what

 **sicheng:** my cold turned into pneumonia and the doctor said i’m basically done for

 **johnny:** are you at the hospital or something wtf

 **sicheng:** no

_**sicheng** sent a photo_

**sicheng:** yuta has me in the spare bedroom because he doesn’t want me to contaminate the rest of the loft

 **nakamoto yuta:** you are not done for  
 **nakamoto yuta:** the doctor said to give it a few weeks and i am not risking getting your cooties until you’re better

 **sicheng:** he hasn’t touched me in nine hours and i’m dying

 **jeno:** you’re so clingy wtf

 **tail:** like you’re one to talk

 **johnny:** you cried when mark didn’t text you back for two days

 **jeno:** ok but that’s different

 **johnny:** how is it any different

 **jeno:** mark lives in canada and our entire relationship literally depends on IMing and stuff  
 **jeno:** yuta and sicheng live in the same house

 **nakamoto yuta:** wait are you still dating him

 **jeno:** why wouldn’t i be wtf

 **nakamoto yuta:** i thought you liked renjun

 **jeno:** why on earth would you think i like renjun

 **nakamoto yuta:** you never shut the fuck up about him wtf

 **tenjamin:** yuta  
 **tenjamin:** they’re roommates  
 **tenjamin:** ofc he never shuts up renjun is annoying af and i wouldn’t stop talking about him either

 **tail:** that’s how i feel about johnny

 **johnny:** offended wtf

 **tail:** i’m still here aren’t i  
 **tail:** i haven’t broken up with you yet

 **sicheng:** yet

 **johnny:** when did you realize that you didn’t love me anymore

 **tail:** when i learned that you eat cereal out of a mug

 **tenjamin:** why do you eat cereal from a mug

 **johnny:** because the sides are higher and you’re less likely to spill

 **jeno:** in case you didn’t know johnny is actually five

 **johnny:** on a scale of 1-5

 **nakamoto yuta:** did you mean 15

 **johnny:** go away

 **nakamoto yuta:** i will  
 **nakamoto yuta:** but only because i have to go grocery shopping  
 **nakamoto yuta:** not because you told me to

 **tenjamin:** wait can i come

 **nakamoto yuta:** don't you have a car

 **tenjamin:** yeah but i lost my wallet and don't know where my license is

 **jeno:** just be like the rest of us and drive without one

 **tenjamin:** what  
 **tenjamin:** do you not have your license yet

 **jeno:** no

 **ten:** JENO

 **nakamoto yuta:** if you lost your wallet then how do you plan on paying for your shit  
 **nakamoto yuta:** i'm nice but i'm not that nice

 **sicheng:** you're not even nice at all

 **nakamoto yuta:** you're just mad because i won't come near you  
 **nakamoto yuta:** and oi  
 **nakamoto yuta:** how are you going to pay for your groceries with no wallet

 **tenjamin:** taeyong gave me one of his cards  
 **tenjamin:** i cancelled mine and it won't be here for another eleven days

 **tail:** must suck to suck

 **johnny:** you would know

 **jeno:** ew no get out of here

 **johnny:** that wasn't even meant to be sexual but now that we know where jeno's mind is

 **sicheng:** stop talking

 **tail:** no

_**sicheng** removed himself from the chat_


End file.
